Escenas
by Furia2567
Summary: Para los amantes de CEATD 3 y Hiccstrid. Esta nueva idea mía es para todos aquellos que se quedaron con las ganas de querer un poco más en la película. (Si aún no viste la película, te recomiendo que aun no lo leas).
1. NOTA

**Hola a todos. Soy yo, Furia 2567 **

**Y antes que lean mi nueva idea, quisiera decirles algo.**

**Esta no será una historia alternativa o igual de Como entrenar a tu dragón 3. No. Aquí voy a escribir unos capítulos de escenas que me hubiese gustado que pasara en media la película. Ya que me pareció un tanto apresurada entre escenas y escenas.**

**No es que quisiera decir que Dreamworks hiciese un mal trabajo en la película. Porque en lo personal me pareció hermosa y fantástica. Es solo que sentí que la película se centró más en Hipó y Chimuelo (Cosa que está claro desde hace mucho para mí). Pero como fan del Hiccstrid que soy, me quede con las ganas de más escenas de mi pareja favorita.**

**Es por esa razón que dedicare un poco de mi tiempo (De además que no puedo concentrar en otra cosa) para escribir escenas Hiccstrid en medio de diferentes partes de la película.**

**No estoy seguro cuantos capítulos serán pero mi intención es llegar hasta el final. OJO, que voy a dejar claro que no voy escribir ninguna escena que paso en la película. Ósea si piensan que verán la película en letras. NO, eso no lo hare. Me parece aburrido, de además mal para los que aún no vieron la película.**

**Es así que quiero también dejar claro que SOLO los que ya vieron la película podrán entender cada una de mis escenas.**

**Bueno, sin decir más. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.**


	2. Platica de Mujeres

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esto pasa después de que Hipo, Chimuelo y Brutacio se fueron en busca de la Furia Luminosa. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Genial… Y mientras ellos tienen su plática de chicos… Nosotras tendremos "nuestra platica de chicas", mi querida amiga Astrid.- Dijo Brutilda en un tono muy divertido, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto Astrid sorprendida y extraña.- Brutilda, ¿de que estas hablando?.-Pregunto nuevamente e intentando alejarse de ella, aun cuando llevaba una pesada caja en los brazos.

-Tú ya sabes… Hablo de tu boda.-Comento Brutilda como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sin embargo la bella y guerrera rubia no compartió su misma expresión. Todo lo contrario, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y una cara de vergüenza. Logra liberarse del agarre de su compañera y se marcha lo más rápido posible.

-¡No digas tonterías Brutilda!.-Expreso con una voz fuerte, típica de ella, para intimidarla.

Cosa que no lo logro.

-Vamos Astrid.- Le dijo su compañera caminando rápido para alcanzarla.- Es normal estar nerviosa. Es decir, ayer le dejaste bien claro que no querías casarte.- Comento refiriendo a la cena en el gran salón.

-¿Qué, acaso ahora eres consejera matrimonial?.-Pregunto la bella rubia con un tono claro de ironía.

-Bueno, no es para presumir… Pero recuerdas la Boda de Mala y Dagur. Mala antes de entrar al altar se puso tan nerviosa que por un momento considero abandonar a Dagur. Pero gracias a mis grandes y sabias palabras he logrado evitar un desastre en el día más especial de jefe Berserker.-Dijo Brutilda como si fuese una heroína no reconocida.

-¡Por favor Brutilda!, Lo único que le dijiste a Mala es que si lo abandonaba, Dagur volvería a ser un Desquiciado que no dudaría en hacerle la guerra a cualquiera que le irrite. Fue Heather quien logró calmarla e hizo cambiarla de opinión… Y lo sé porque fue ella quien me lo conto.-Le reclamo Astrid mientras detenía sus pasos para mirarla frente a frente.

-Okey, okey… Tienes razón. Tal vez no soy la mejor consejera matrimonial que se puede existir. Pero créeme cuando te digo que entiendo tu situación como mujer sexy.-Dijo Brutilda con las manos alzadas indicando su redición para que su amiga no se moleste. Conociendo muy bien su temperamento.

-¿Enserio?.- Pregunto esta vez la rubia con un tono burlón.

-Por supuesto Astrid… Como mujer sexy que también soy.E s genial sentir como todos los chicos me deseasen y sueñen conmigo. Imaginándome en sus más grandes fantasías.-Comento su compañera mientras recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, dejando en claro sus indirectas en sus palabras.

-Habla por ti, porque en lo que a mí me concierna. Eso me daría asco.-Comento Astrid con una clara expresión de disgusto.

-El punto es mi querida amiga. Es que no importa en cuantas fantasías estemos. Lo que a nosotras nos importa es que estemos en la fantasía de nuestro hombre elegido… Toma un ejemplo de mí y Eret.-Dijo Brutilda con tranquilidad.

-No te entiendo.-Expreso Astrid confundida.

-A pesar de ser tan sexy y dejar a los hombres anhelando por mí… Eret no me hace caso y eso que le di muchas oportunidades para que me cortejara. Pero nada de nada.-Comento Brutilda un poco disgustada por ese resultado.-Al menos que tú te le estés insinuando, cosa haría que tuviese sentido su desprecio por mí.-termino hablar ella con un tono serio y algo amenazador mientras le apuntaba con su dedo.

Sin embargo, solo a una tonta se le ocurre intimidar a la gran Astrid. Ya que ella no le tiene miedo a nada.

-Te recuerdo que tanto a él, como a Patan, Patapez, Brutacio o cualquier otra chico en la isla. No lo vería más que como un amigo o compañero… Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Hipo y punto.-Comento Astrid seria y segura en sus palabras.

-Pero el corazón de Hipo no le pertenece solo a ti, ¿verdad?.-Comento Brutilda dejando perpleja a la rubia, ¿Qué le quiso decir con eso?.- También esta Chimuelo.-Dijo lo final con un tono intrigante y con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es obvio, son amigos.- Respondió Astrid dejando de llevarse por los comentarios de su compañera.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual no te quieres casar aun con Hipo.-Comento Brutilda en un tono acusador.

-Ahora si no te entiendo nada de lo que dices.- Comento la bella rubia desconcertada por la "supuesta" razón por la cual aún no quiere casarse. Ella no quiere casarse, aún es muy joven y punto. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?, pues parece que sí.

-Niégalo cuanto quieras mi querida amiga rubia… Pero en el fondo tu y yo sabes que deseas que Hipo sea solamente tuyo y de nadie más.-Dice su compañera aun en su tono acusador.- Es que acaso no crees que me fije en tus acciones.-Hablo en un tono misterioso.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Contesto Astrid pero con un toque de inseguridad.

-tu apoyo en los ataque para liberar a los dragones, la veces que paras con Hipo solo para darle estrategias de batallas, la obsesión por mejorar en los entrenamientos. Y final mente, tu reciente cambio de look… Todo indica mi querida amiga, es que deseas que Hipo vea que tú también piensas igual que él para que así no te haga un lado… Y sobre todo, que vea que eres una mujer hecha y derecha.-Hablo Brutilda en un tono deductivo mientras le señalaba de pie a cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Acaso te has vuelto completamente loca?!.-Dijo Astrid sorprendida por cada una de las palabras de su compañera.

-No mi amiga, la única quien está perdiendo la cabeza eres tú. Por ya no saber que más hacer para llamar la atención de tu guapo y flacuchento novio.-Dijo la vikinga como si hubiese descubierto el oscuro secreto de compañera.

-¡Arrr!... Eso no tiene nada de sentido. Yo no estoy intentando llamar o seducir a Hipo. Simplemente lo apoyo como su mano derecha que soy. Y mi cambio de look no tiene nada que ver con Hipo. Simplemente quise cambiarla y eso es todo.-Aclaro Astrid un tanto irritada por las tonterías de Brutilda.

-Si… Clarooo… Repite eso hasta que te lo creas.-Dijo la vikinga esta vez con un tono de ironía y burla.- ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que tienes miedo?.- pregunto pero esta vez en un tono serio.

-¿Miedo yo?... ¡Ja!... Ya quisieras. Yo no le temo a nada.-Expreso la bella guerrera en un tono presumido.

-Tal vez nada físico. Pero si a lo sentimental se refiere. Yo sé que temes que Hipo haga lo mismo que hizo su madre.-Comento Brutilda dejando más que sorprendida a Astrid.- Temes que si te casas con Hipo y te conviertes en jefa. Él te abandone para irse con los dragones y Chimuelo y te deje a ti toda la responsabilidad de una isla… Después de todo, fue Chimuelo quien le considero como su primer y gran amigo.

La bella guerrera quedo prácticamente muda por cada una de sus palabras. Tanto fue su asombro que casi bota la caja que tenía en las manos.

-¡Eso es mentira!.-Expreso frustrada Astrid.- Hipo nunca me dejaría. Ni a mí, ni a su familia y mucho menos a su pueblo.-Dijo ella en un tono serio pero también con un toque temeroso.-él tiene un deber como jefe.

-Así como Valka tenía un deber como esposa y madre pero eso no lo impidió para que su amor por los dragones la hiciese desaparecer por 20 años.-Comento Brutilda mata casi toda esperanza de Astrid para contradecirla.

Ella quería replicarla. Gritarle que se equivoca. Gritarle que Hipo la amaba y que nunca le haría eso. Sin embargo, esas palabras no salieron en su boca. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que esas palabras eran casi ciertas.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?.-Comento Brutilda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto Astrid sin saber a qué se refería.

-Tienes que hacer que Chimuelo tenga más contacto con la Furia Luminosa. Solo así él tendrá menos tiempo para Hipo y tú podrás llamar más su atención como mejor te convenga.-Dijo Brutilda su supuesta solución al problemilla de su compañera.

-Eso sí que no. Yo nunca separaría a Hipo y a Chimuelo.-Le contesto Astrid en un tono claramente de enojo.

-Yo no hablo de separarlos. Solo has que se distancien un poco. Tienes que hacer saber que Hipo no solo cuenta con el apoyo de Chimuelo, sino también el tuyo, y en lo personal, tu apoyo como prometida y futura jefa es mucho más importante.-Comento su compañera de batalla con la más seriedad que pueda tener.

Pero Astrid no estaba tan de acuerda con ella que digamos. Ella amaba a Hipo con todo su corazón. Y nada le haría más feliz saber que Hipo supiese que puede contar con ella para cualquier cosa. Pero lamentablemente él piensa que no es nada si no está con Chimuelo o con los dragones. Cosa que la perturba y le hace pensar que la idea de Brutilda no es tan mala que digamos.

-Y si no quieres cambiar de opinión. Y sigues con tus tontos intentos de llamar la atención al jefe. Pues sigue como estas pero recuerda. Igual que mi tía Petuña, que una vez fue todo un bombón para los hombres, pero ante la falta de voluntad. Se quedó sola y amargada.- Y dicho eso Brutilda dio media vuelta para alejarse y dejar a su compañera pensativa.-¡Ten cuidado que no te pase lo mismo por tanto esperar!.-Y dicho eso, la vikinga desaparece tras la puerta principal del establo de Dragones.

Todo mientras deja a una Astrid confundida y desconcertada. En medio de tantos dragones y con una caja que se cayó al suelo.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi idea. Un saludo a todos ustedes mis lectores favoritos. Y cualquier duda o consulta no duden en comentarlo. CHAO**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. El Cofre

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esto paso después del primer ataque de Grimmel en la casa de Hipo y la aldea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Hipo!, ¿estás bien?.- Grito Astrid mientras corría hasta estar al costado de su amado.

-Estoy bien Astrid, ¿y tú?.-Contesto y pregunto Hipo aun preocupado y con una mano en su hombro.

-Estoy bien.-Le respondió su prometida con una de sus bellas sonrisas mientras ponía una mano encima de la suya.

Y a pesar del humo y la cenizas que salían de la casa de atrás como los de al frente. Eso no fue impedimento para que ese par de tortolitos se diesen un poco de apoyo aunque sea con la mirada.

-si nosotros también estamos bien jefe… ¡Gracias por preguntar!.-Comento Patan con disgusto por las cenizas que cayeron en su súper traje y por la escena que hacen ese par de tontos enamorados en medio de tal desastre.

Dicho comentario que provoco que se rompiera la burbuja que se formó en Hipo y Astrid.

-Ejemm… Si, Lo siento.-Comento Hipo sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado por actuar así, en vez de preocuparse por los demás, como jefe que era.

Dicho eso, el Castaño retira rápidamente la mano de su prometida y se aleja un poco para comprobar el estado de los demás. Acción que provocó un poco tristeza en la bella rubia pero que rápidamente comprendió porque era el jefe.

-¿Alguno está herido?.-Pregunto esta vez el Castaño a todos los jinetes que estaban a su alrededor.

-Yo estoy bien jefe.- Dijo Bocon con una mano en su espalda.

-Yo aún sigo un poquito… mareado.- Comento Patapez antes de volver a caerse dormido.

-Parece que nadie salió herido.-Comento Astrid acercándose cautelosamente hacia su jefe.

-Sí, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto.-Dijo Hipo concordando con ella.

Pero antes que alguien dijese algo…

-¡Auxilio!¡A Brutilda le cayó acido en la cara!.-Grito dramáticamente el gemelo Thomson mientras corría con los demás.

-¡Que!¡Como pudo pasar eso!.-Grito alterado Patapez despertando de su envenenamiento.

-¡Rápido hay que traer a Gothi!.-Ordeno Hipo preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

Pero justo cuando Astrid estaba a punto de llamar a Tormenta para ir por la anciana. Cierta vikinga apareció entre los escombros sana y a salva.

-¡Chicos tranquilícense!… ¡Estoy bien!.-Comunico Brutilda antes que se pusiesen dramáticos.

-¡Brutilda!.-Grito Patapez feliz al verla sana antes de volver a caerse desmallado.

-¿Brutilda?, ¿No te callo acido en la cara?.- Pregunto Astrid un tanto confundida y molesta por hacerla preocupar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... Este tarado se confundió.-Comento la vikinga también molesta.

-¿Qué?... ¿No te callo acido?... Es que acaso siempre tuviste esa fea cara.- Comento Brutacio confundido.

Un estado que rápidamente fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en la cara. Cortesía de su querida hermana gemela.

-Ja… Ahora sí que necesitamos a Gothi.- Comento con gracia Patan al ver el estado del gemelo Thomson mientras los demás solo rodaban los ojos.

Pero antes de seguir con sus cosas. Una fuerte explosión proveniente de la que fue la casa de los Haddock por generaciones, llamo la atención de todos.

En especial al adulto Castaño. Quien miraba con suma tristeza la casa que su papá y él habían vivido y protegido por años. Para que al final un fuerte ataque lo incendiara. Tantos recuerdos destruidos.

Nadie noto su tristeza a excepción de Valka y Astrid. Que le vieron con cara de preocupación. Pero fue la bella rubia quien se armó de valor. Se acercó a él y sin esperar más, enredo sus dedos con los de él para llamar su atención. Cosa que lo logro.

-Lamento lo de tu casa, Hipo.-Dijo Astrid cuando sintió la mirada de su amando sobre ella.

Pero Hipo estaba tan triste que solo asintió con la cabeza antes de devolver su mirada a la casa incendiada.

-No te preocupes Hipo, todo se puede reconstruir.- Comento Bocon con la esperanza de animarlo un poco.

-Tienes razón… Todo se puede reconstruir.-Dijo Hipo ya saliendo un poco de sus tristes pensamientos.- Pero no todo se puede reconstruir.-Pensó el Castaño sorprendido al recordar cierto cosa que le era sumamente importante.

-¡Rayos, me he olvidado!.- Grito el joven jefe espantado antes de soltar bruscamente la mano de Astrid. Para luego salir corriendo hacia su casa incendiada.

-¡Hijo!.-Grito preocupada Valka ante esa repentina acción.

-¡Hipo, que diantres haces!.- Grito aterrorizada Astrid al ver como su prometido corría hacia el peligro.

-¡No se muevan, ya vuelvo!.- Grito Hipo de lejos antes de entrar en su casa.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?.- Pregunto Bocon confundido antes las acciones de su jefe.

-Creo que oficialmente se volvió loco.-comento Brutilda como si eso lo hubiese esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Nunca creí que me convertiría en el número uno de esta manera.- Dijo Patan intrigado pero también feliz por ser el jefe. Aunque sea de esta tonta manera.

Pero fueron solo Valka y Astrid que mostraron tal preocupación, que se podría decir que estaban a punto de llorar por los nervios. Aún más la rubia.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa incendiada del jefe.

Hipo apenas entro, un tablón de madera incendiada del techo casi lo golpea, por suerte logro esquivarlo yéndose hacia la derecha. Para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Intento subir lo más rápido posible a pesar de que cada escalera estaba incendiada. Y lo único que podría hacer era tener cuidado y apoyarse de las paredes. Pero justo cuando solo le faltaban tres escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Las escaleras finales se rompieron por el fuego. Provocando que uno de sus pies casi se cayera, afortunadamente logro sujetarse de la pared para levantarse y salvarse de esa caída.

Con un miedo caerse al piso lleno de fuego y acido. Hipo opto por saltar hacia la orilla del piso superior que con las justas lo logro. Y aunque fue una victoria para el castaño. Se presentó otro problema.

Al estar a una mayor altura y cerca de los techos. El humo aumento provocando que comenzara a toser desesperadamente por oxígeno.

Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que el vikingo caminara por el pasadizo lleno de humo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Donde noto rápidamente que sus cortinas y su ropero se estaban incendiando. Pero eso no le importó.

Lo que Hipo buscaba estaba bajo su cama y donde afortunadamente el fuego aun no lo había llegado tocar. Rápidamente Hipo se agacho debajo de la cama y de allí saco un pequeño cofre. Donde allí tenía guardado su objetos más preciados e irremplazables.

-Gracias a Thor que no le pasó nada.- Comento Hipo mientras tenía el cofre entre las manos.

Hipo pensó salir por donde vino. Sin embargo, lastimosamente el techo del pasadizo no pudo resistir más la presión del fuego. Provocando que se derrumbara y dejando al pobre castaño atrapado en esa habitación lleno de humo.

-¡Noo!.-Grito espantado al ver que su escapatoria fue bloqueada.

Sin salida y sobretodo la falta de oxígeno. Hizo pensar a Hipo que será su fin. Hasta que una posible respuesta llego a su cabeza al mirar su ventana.

-¡Hay dioses estova a doler!.-Pensó Hipo antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana.

Con algo de miedo pero por la falta de soluciones. Hipo agarro fuertemente su pregunta cofre antes de saltar por allí.

Todo mientras rezaba a los Dioses para que amortiguaran su caída y que Astrid no lo viera. Porque si no moría por la caída, de seguro moriría por el "cariño" que le daría su novia cuando se encontraba preocupada y furiosa.

.

.

.

-¡Al demonio, voy a entrar!.- Grito Astrid al límite de sus nervios. Mientras se ponía su casco a prueba de fuego.

-¡No Astrid!... Es muy peligroso.- Le dijo rápidamente Valka logrando detenerla antes que cometiera una locura.

-¡Es Hipo quien está adentro!.- Le grito Astrid desesperada por que la soltara. Era el hijo de ella quien estaba en peligro, ¿Acoso le preocupaba?.

-Se quien está allí Astrid.-Le dijo la madre de su prometido sabiendo a que se refería.- Pero ahora es muy peligroso entrar, todo el primer piso está ardiendo… Y no creo que…

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando la vikinga para convencer a su nuera que no hiciese una locura y que debería de confiar en Hipo. Una muy fuerte explosión proveniente de la casa. Alarmo a todos.

-¡Hipoooooooooooooooo!.- Grito súper aterrada la bella rubia temiendo de lo peor.

Fue la única que grito. Los demás quedaron tan sorprendidos por pensar que así termino su Jefe que hasta la respiración se detuvo. Todos a excepción de Brutacio, quien comenzaba a reaccionar por el enorme grito que escucho de la futura jefa de Berk.

-¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto el gemelo Thorson sin entender el alboroto de la rubia.

-Hipo… entro… Y no salió.- Le respondió entre cortado Bocon saliendo un poco de su impresión.

-¿Hipo está dentro de su casa incendiada?.-Pregunto Brutacio porque le dijo eso.- Pero si Hipo está allí tirado en ese arbusto.- Dijo él mientras señala el arbusto que estaba al costado de la casa.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto Astrid saliendo de su impresión mientras miraba donde señalaba su compañero.

Y si justamente en un arbusto al costado de la casa, se podría ver a un adolorido vikingo tirado de espaldas. Bueno, mejor dicho se podría ver sus piernas, ya que una era normal y otra era metal. Pero era obvio que era él.

-¡Hipo!.- Grito Astrid pero esta vez de alegría. Al ver a su amado sano y salvo. Lo mejor que se podía.

Sin esperar, ella corrió a su dirección, seguida por la madre del jefe, Bocon y los demás jinetes.

La bella rubia fue la primera quien lo auxilio, poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y comprobando su estado con las manos.

-Está bien… solo un poco aturdido.- Comento Astrid a los demás que ya le habían alcanzado.

Pensaban llamar a Gothi para que auxiliara al jefe al ver que no despertaba. Sin embargo….

-Está abriendo los ojos.- Comento la bella rubia al ver movimientos en el rostro de su amado.- ¿Hipo, me escuchas?.

Para Hipo, lo único que recordaba era un gran salto, una fuerte caída y luego oscuridad. Y a pesar que cayó en un arbusto, lamentablemente antes se golpeó con la rama de un árbol que lo dejo lo suficientemente aturdido para no lograr una buena caída. Caso que fue duro al final.

Fue así, que después de estar noqueado por unos cuantos minutos. Comenzó abrir los ojos. Pensó ver el cielo oscuro y las cenizas en el aire. Sin embargo, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso rostro, ojos celestes como el cielo y una cabellera rubia como el sol. Y a pesar de míralo con cara de preocupación. Hipo no pudo evitar maravillarse con cada detalle de su rostro.

-Estoy en el cielo, porque estoy viendo una hermosa valkiria frente a mí.- Dijo Hipo lo primero que se vino a la mente.

Astrid, quien se alegró enormemente ver a su amado despierto y sonrojada por ese pequeño alago. No obstante, eso no justifica nada toda la tensión y el nerviosismo al verlo correr a una casa en llamas.

Así que, sin pensarlo y con toda la fuerza que uso para ocultar su nerviosismo. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, sin importarle si era su jefe o su prometido.

-¡Auuuu!... Creo que pase del cielo al infierno.- Grito y susurro el pobre Castaño mientras se retorcía entre las piernas de su "amada".

-¡¿En qué diantres pensaste al hacer esta locura, eh?.- Grito Astrid en el oído sin un toque de piedad.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo primero que dijo Hipo recuperándose del "cariño" de su prometida.

-Me tuviste preocupada.- Dijo la bella rubia con un gran toque de enfado en su voz.

-A todos nosotros nos tuviste preocupado, Hijo.- Comento Valka metiéndose en la conversación del par de Tortolitos.

-A mí no… Ya me estaba ilusionando en ser el nuevo jefe.- Comento Patan presumiendo. Cosa que a nadie le importó.

-Lo siento a todos… Pero tenía que salvar esto.- Se disculpó y hablo Hipo mientras se levantaba con un pequeño cofre que había caído justos a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Pregunto Astrid una vez levantada y poniéndose a su lado.

-Es mi tesoro.-Comento Hipo con un toque de melancolía.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente. Hipo ordeno a los jinetes que fuesen casa por casa y le avisen a la gente que hay una reunión urgente en el gran salón. Al parecer, la amenaza de Grimmel era peor de lo que suponía. Y como Jefe tenía que informarle a su pueblo de los peligros que se avecinaba si no hacían algo. Solo que había un pequeño problema…

-Astrid… Soy el jefe y tengo que llegar primero antes que todos…. ¡Auuu!.-Comento Hipo serio ante su deber. Sin embargo, un golpe en su hombro, justo donde la parte más le duele lo callo.

-No vas a ir ningún lado, sin antes curarte todos esos raspones de tu cara y los moretones que de seguro tendrás en todo tu cuerpo.-Dijo, no, Ordeno Astrid con la voz más seria que ella tenía.

-Pero… ¡Au, au, au..!.- Intento conversarla Hipo pero un fuerte jalón de su oreja, como aquellos que usaban para castigar a los niños malcriados, solo que este lo mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Lo dejo a merced de su bella y temible novia.

-Sin peros… Ahora vamos a la herrería que allí está tu botiquín de emergencia… ¡Y es mi última palabra!.-Le dijo seria Astrid antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar con su Castaño jalado por la oreja.

Para los pocos vikingos que estaban saliendo recién de sus casas, ver a su jefe siendo humillado por su prometida era algo para sorprenderse, ya que eso no pasaba todos los días. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que su sorpresa se convirtiera en una muy graciosa escenas que de seguro nunca olvidaran. Cosa que le provocara una enorme vergüenza al Castaño por los siguientes días.

Y todo esto ocurrió bajo la mirada de cierta mujer castaña que no pudo evitar recordar algo similar que paso con su difunto marido.

-Hay, Estoico… Ojala estuvieras aquí.-Pensó Valka melancólica y feliz, quien estaba enzima de su dragón y miraba muy atenta como su hijo y su novia entraban a la herrería.

Ya estaban listos para el matrimonio.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora. Pero escribir no es nada sencillo, pues tengo que asegurarme que me guste como a ustedes lo cual me pone a pensar mucho. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque este capítulo parezca que son más ideas mías que seguir como en la película. Espero que lo disfrutes, pues fue lo primero que me vino en la mente, entre el primer encuentro de Grimmel y los jinetes y antes de la reunión en el gran salón. **

**Sé que acá añadí un "cofre" que es el tesoro de Hipo, pues esto será importantes (Para mi próximo capítulo) pero que no estarán relacionado con la película. Cuando lo publique, ya verán a que me refiero.**

**Bueno, como siempre, sin más que decirles o escribir me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Chao. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
